I Like It So Hot
by Myrielle
Summary: Chu Ga Eul was perfectly ordinary until best friend Jae Kyung forces her to pose in one of her commercials. Now she's the hottest new model around, has plenty of suitors and a lot more money. But the thing that she wants the most lives a few blocks away and goes by the name of So Yi Jeong. What's a girl to do but up the ante when she wants the most notorious playboy around?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: Alternative Universe

Summary: Chu Ga Eul was perfectly ordinary until best friend Jae Kyung forces her to pose in one of her commercials. Now she's the hottest new model around, has plenty of suitors and a lot more money. But the thing that she wants the most lives a few blocks away, is completely out of reach and goes by the name of So Yi Jeong. What's a girl to do but up the ante when she wants the most notorious playboy around? At least that's what Jae Kyung says anyway…

**I LIKE IT (SO) HOT**

I am so engrossed in my novel that I almost miss the stop. "Wait! Wait!" I holler at the top of my voice, stuffing the already crumpled book into my bag as I stand up, pressing frantically on the bell. As if on purpose, the bus driver steps on the brakes abruptly, causing me to lurch forward and I almost fall onto the person in front of me.

"Thanks a lot," I mutter as I descend the steps on somewhat wobbly legs. I shouldn't be out actually; I should be at home, studying. But Jae Kyung's invited, meaning she has insisted, that I be with her for her first commercial photo shoot. You would think she'd be the model, Jae Kyung has the looks in spades. But she's the photographer, and a really good one at that. Throughout high school and even now in university, she's always won national competitions and placed in some international ones. Jae Kyung's dream is to turn professional, much to her parents' horror since they always envisioned her running their mini empire on earth: JK Holdings. Hence, she's signed up as a freelance fashion photographer to prove to them that photography can be commercially viable. She just needs a big break. That explains my presence: I'm the support. Half the support team actually, since Jan Di cannot make it.

There is a lot of music, fewer lights than I expect and a huge white drop cloth that forms what I imagine must be the background. There are fans around, that's probably where models get those glamorous flying hair shots from. Something's not right though.

"Where is the model? She was supposed to have been here an hour ago!"

That's Jae Kyung's voice and that tells me that my hunch is right. It's my first time to such an event, if you can call it that, but I figured that the make-up artists and lighting crew should not be standing around twiddling their thumbs or with their iPhones or smoking. I try not to breathe as I slip past them and make my way to Jae Kyung.

"Ga Eul ah! This is a disaster." Jae Kyung wraps her arms around me in a gigantic hug which is part greeting, part need for comfort. I pat her gingerly on the back; she's suffocating me a little. Fourteen years of friendship and that hug has not changed a bit. It makes me glad though. "The model is not answering her phone and the agency says they can't contact her. Worse, they have no model to replace her."

"How hard can it be to replace a model?" I ask innocently, trying to ignore the dirty looks I get from some of the crew nearby who are apparently eavesdropping.

"You can't just use any model," Jae Kyung explains, looking a bit astounded at my question. "This photo ad is for a range of make-up that should transform the quintessential girl next door, which is the kind of look that that model has. It wouldn't overpower her looks, but enhance her natural beauty."

"Someone needs to enhance her natural beauty."

We both turn to glare at whoever it is that made that remark but everyone's looking away. Everyone except one woman.

"Hey, doesn't she look a little like the model who was supposed to show up?"

I'm sure I don't. For one thing, I am not beautiful. I'm not hideous and that's been good enough for me. My idea of wearing make-up is to slide on some lipstick every now and then. I'm as far from model-like as a person can get. That doesn't stop Jae Kyung from spinning me around and scrutinising me.

"You know, Hee Young, you're right."

"No she isn't," I protest. Before I know it, Jae Kyung's bundling me over to a chair with a tall mirror on the table. My bag is practically ripped off my shoulders, as is my coat and the woman called Hee Young has her hands in my hair. "Hey!"

"Wow, you really aren't wearing any make-up at all. You know, you're pretty okay for someone who goes au natural."

"Er, thank you. I think."

"And you have gorgeous hair. We definitely need to do a couple of those kinds of shots. This hair is so glossy!"

"Shots? What shots?" I turn to Jae Kyung, only to discover she's clasped her hands to her chest and her eyes have gone very wide and pleading. "Oh no, I know that look. No, I'm not doing it."

"Please, please Ga Eul ah. Just for me. It's just a couple of test shots. If it's not good, I won't use it. Okay? Thanks!" I'm engulfed in another giant hug and although I'm saying no, Jae Kyung's shoved my face into her shoulder so that I'm more than a little breathless and unable to keep protesting.

"But I don't want to," I say plaintively to her retreating back. But apparently, I'm going to because no one is listening.

….

"Are you sure these are girl next door clothes?" I hiss at Jae Kyung as she forces me to the centre of the floor. "Can you send those guys away?"

"Why? They're drooling. It's good, you're desirable. So pose like you're the best thing that's happened to men besides soccer being on cable."

The thing is, if I bend over in these shorts, I'm sure more than my thighs will be exposed. And I do not want my mooning anyone to be caught on photographs for all eternity. Still, I must admit, I do feel pretty though. Hee Young's a wizard with make-up, the Simply Perfect brand in this case, and she's curled my hair into those huge sexy waves that are impossible to do at home even with a curling iron. And I love the shoes. They are open toe with ankle straps and a lot of Swarovski crystals. Cinderella shoes. Only my Prince Charming has so many women throwing themselves at him that I don't have a prayer of getting near.

"Hey, I said look happy, not forlorn," Jae Kyung hollers at me from behind her camera. "Stop thinking about him!"

Darn, she knows me all too well. Besides, it's her fault that I met So Yi Jeong, lost my heart and my ice-cream on the same day. Even at ten he was a charming creature, all coiffed hair and sweet smiles with his suits which were a tinier version of what his dad wore. He smiled at me and I stupidly handed him my Cookies 'n Cream because he told me he would pay me with a kiss. I have yet to collect on that.

"Here, drink this."

Hee Young is suddenly there shoving a glass of what looks like water at me. But it smells like... "Soju?" I recoil but she pushes it at me again.

"Look, you're inexperienced and the guys are making you nervous. We've got different outfits lined up for you. So drink this. It'll help. You'll pose better, you'll change outfits quicker and we can all go home. You wouldn't want to prevent us from knocking off early, would you? I have a kid at home and I want to take her out."

Feeling like I'm making some kind of sacrifice, I down the soju, trying not to cough as it burns its way down my throat, past my lungs and settles in my belly. For a moment I think I'm going to throw up, but then the warmth settles and spreads to my toes.

Someone turns up the music, and the fans start blasting away at me. I realise I'm swaying a little to the beat.

"Alright Ga Eul. Look this way. Smile!"

I turn to face Jae Kyung as the wind whips my glossed up hair past my cheek. Bending down a little, I run a hand down the collar of the shirt and tug it slightly open. I spot one of the guys behind Jae Kyung staring at me with his mouth slightly open. So this is what it feels like to be one of the pretty girls for once. I wink at him and flash a megawatt smile, somewhat aware that Jae Kyung is clicking away like there's no tomorrow.

"Blow him a kiss!" Someone calls out and I oblige.

"That was great!" Jae Kyung is looking at me, and she's visibly surprised. "You're really photogenic you know. Let's see how you look in the bodysuit."

"Bodysuit?! I thought this was a girl next door look you wanted."

"Yes, but all girls next door want to vamp it up a little from time to time. Besides, it might just work. The face of an angel and the body of a wh—"

"Hey!"

Jae Kyung shrugs and smiles. "Just try it on. It won't hurt."

On the way to the dressing room, I ask for more soju. This time though, it's not Hee Young that brings it but the guy who was staring at me. He's kind of cute actually. And more importantly, I think I'm beginning to like the attention.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: Alternative Universe

Summary: Chu Ga Eul was perfectly ordinary until best friend Jae Kyung forces her to pose in one of her commercials. Now she's the hottest new model around, has plenty of suitors and a lot more money. But the thing that she wants the most lives a few blocks away, is completely out of reach and goes by the name of So Yi Jeong. What's a girl to do but up the ante when she wants the most notorious playboy around? At least that's what Jae Kyung says anyway…

**I LIKE IT (SO) HOT**

A few test shots indeed. It's close to ten o'clock when I finally climb out of Jae Kyung's massive black Porsche Cayenne and make it home. I've wiped off most of the make-up and shoved my hair into a ponytail so that my mother won't notice. Hopefully she's watching one of her beloved drama series; that way, the hall will be dark, I'll escape and even my father will not know because he'll be in the study, waiting for his wife to come back from the world of romance and back down to earth.

"Ga Eul ah, I'll let you know whether the company approves of the shots. I think there's a real chance that they might select you. You were great today!" Jae Kyung waves enthusiastically at me and I give her a smile before shutting the door. I'm exhausted. Who knew modelling was actually hard work? All that kneeling, bending down, bending over, look here, look there, chin up, retake after retake… I'm beginning to have some respect for those supermodels.

Lady Luck must be on my side: my mother is not just glued to the telly, she's bawling into her tissue. I mumble a greeting and scoot up the stairs into the safety of my room. There's nothing like a hot shower to ease the aching in my shoulders and feet, and for the first time ever, I'm using make-up remover. As I comb my hair, I stare at my reflection. This is the face I know, the face I'm familiar and comfortable with. It would take some scrutinising to realise the girl in the photos is actually me. I wonder if I should tell my parents but decide against that. Who knows, the photos may never see the light of day and now that I think of it, my parents might not be too happy if they know. My father would have a fit if he ever saw the bodysuit photographs.

As I lie in bed, I wonder what Yi Jeong would think if he saw me all made up and all dressed up. We're friends, we talk sometimes but apart from gatherings with friends, we don't see each other outside of pottery classes. And that will end in a few months once he finishes his community service. Yi Jeong was caught six months ago for drunk driving, which is really an overstatement since the alcohol was barely above the accepted rate. Still, I do approve of the system insisting that even rich chaebols must answer for their actions. Given his fame as a potter, he was sentenced to teaching at the local studio where I had been taking lessons for the past two years.

Rolling over, I bury my face in the pillows, waiting for sleep to arrive. I might be naïve, but I want Yi Jeong to like me the way I am, sans make up and all. Cosmetics can help but he has to like the face under the powder and rouge. It doesn't matter that the other boys gawk and stare, it's fun and it's a nice change. But I want Yi Jeong to see the real me.

…

It's been more than two weeks and I haven't heard from Jae Kyung. I'm a little disappointed for myself and very disappointed for her. I knew how much she wanted this and I cannot help but feel that maybe I let her down. She should have gotten a real model instead of me to replace the one that never showed.

As I walk down the street wondering if I should call her, I realise that there's a car beside me. A bright orange car. An extremely expensive one that costs more than my parents' house and that of our immediate neighbours'. Hello Prince Charming. "Yi Jeong sunbae?"

"Ga Eul yang." He smiles and automatically my heartbeat doubles. My cheeks flush and I try my best not to show that being just near him brightens up my day. Sometimes I think I'm pathetic, at other times I'm pretty sure I'm in love.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm running a little late for pottery class and I assume you are heading to the studio as well." And with that, he opens his car door and beckons for me to come in. I hesitate for a second before complying; I don't even know why I'm unsure. As much as I like him, I am scared of getting too close. He might find out and laugh, he might find out and pity me. And at the top of my list is my fear of getting hurt. If Yi Jeong had been an ordinary boy, he might still go out with me. As Fate would have it, he's anything but and he's got his pick of girls. So I keep my distance.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I realise that he's watching me and I sit up a bit straighter and hold my bag just that much tighter. "I've just got some things on my mind," I reply, my tone neutrally matter of fact.

"Are you worried about your art assignment?"

"How did you know about that?"

He grins at my surprise. "Jan Di talks to Jun Pyo and he talks to us."

"He mentioned my art class?" I raise a brow sceptically.

"Well, in a way. He complained that he hardly gets to see her and when he does, she always talks about you and Monkey."

I roll my eyes. "That sounds like Jun Pyo sunbae." I also happen to know that he doesn't mean it, that the grumbling and occasional hit and kick by Jan Di constitute a strange but affectionate relationship that they share. He's her soulmate I think; it was love at first bite when a seven-year-old Jun Pyo tried to bully me and Jan Di stepped in. "I'm fine though, I've figured out the kind of pattern I want for the vase."

"Are you working on it later?"

He's always at his most natural when he talks about pottery. It's rare to see the personal side of Yi Jeong; usually he's always all easy charm and I always wonder what's behind that mask. "Yup, I need to practice the incision first."

He starts to ask me more questions and as I answer, he gives me some advice here and there. I lean back against the soft leather and for awhile, I forget he's So Yi Jeong, Casanova and all round genius potter. He's just Yi Jeong and for this moment, I have his undivided attention. It ends all too soon once he pulls into the car park.

We walk into the studio together and immediately he's surrounded by his students, who are unsurprisingly all female and dressed to the nines. Even though I'm tempted to laugh at what they are wearing, or for some girls, the lack of it, I do feel some empathy because we are in the same boat. Taking out my apron from the locker, I go to the small room where I usually work.

Pulling my hair into a loose bun, I take out my instruments and settle down to the task at hand. I leave a picture of my pattern on the table, so that I can follow the image. The feathers are hard to carve out at first, especially the tiny ones. But gradually, it gets easier and after a few more practice rounds on a spare vase, I get another one I've prepared and start the serious work.

I'm slightly more than a fifth through the bridge of feathers and am starting on the larger ones when I realise that I'm not alone. Someone is watching me and he's wearing a pair of very expensive black loafers. My hand starts to shake slightly and I inhale, trying to steady it. I manage to complete the fine ends of the feather before my nerves start acting up too much. The last thing I want is for Yi Jeong to realise that he has that kind of effect on me. I don't ever want to be put in the same category as his fan girls.

"You know, everyone who watches me work always falls for me," I quip, my eyes still fixed firmly on the vase as I fuss with some minor details.

"It looks like we both suffer from the same fate then." The reply is lightning fast, as I expected. He comes forward and before I can put it away, he picks up the picture. I hold my breath, a Casanova like him will probably laugh and I wait for the inevitable chuckle. It never arrives.

"The Cowherd and the Weaving Maiden?"

"I read the myth, I liked it. Plus I don't think anyone else in class will do this and I thought I might get bonus points for an original design." I realise I'm babbling a bit but I can't help it. Actually, the real reason is that I read the story, cried over it and then thought about us, or rather, the impossibility of him and I being together.

"Ga Eul yang, do you believe in soulmates too?"

I do but my response escapes my mouth before I can shut it. "No, don't be silly. Do you mind?" I hold out my hand for the drawing. Yi Jeong looks at me and those few seconds feel like forever before he finally returns it to me. He starts to leave and I swallow my disappointment, resisting the urge to whack myself on the head for being a complete idiot.

I'm wondering if I want to continue when he suddenly stops in the doorway and turns around. "You know Ga Eul yang, I think you do believe in soulmates. Sometimes, a vehement denial indicates that the opposite is true."

My mouth drops open and I don't know what to say. I feel so vulnerable suddenly and I am amazed that he actually saw through my act. He gives me a strange smile, a soft and gentle one.

"Good luck with the feather bridge. Let me know if you need help." And like that, he's gone, leaving me breathless in his wake.

I'm still staring at the doorway when my handphone starts ringing. It's Jae Kyung. When I press the receiving button, her screech almost bursts my eardrums. And then what she's saying actually sinks in and I'm glad that I'm already sitting down because my knees have turned to water. The company behind the Simply Perfect brand love the photos. They want to sign Jae Kyung and I up officially for their advertising campaign.

I think I have to tell my parents now.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: Alternative Universe

Summary: Chu Ga Eul was perfectly ordinary until best friend Jae Kyung forces her to pose in one of her commercials. Now she's the hottest new model around, has plenty of suitors and a lot more money. But the thing that she wants the most lives a few blocks away, is completely out of reach and goes by the name of So Yi Jeong. What's a girl to do but up the ante when she wants the most notorious playboy around? At least that's what Jae Kyung says anyway…

**I LIKE IT (SO) HOT**

Okay, so apparently, I am going to tell my parents. Only now, thanks to Jae Kyung, I have to tell them that I've also just signed a contract worth ten thousand dollars, and that's just for the initial two campaigns. The advertisements were be strictly photo shots, no commercials. "Not yet anyway. But who knows, if the response is good, we might move into commercials. Sign here please," said the shiny suited executive whose name I can't remember now. If not for Jae Kyung beside me, I think I might have declined and hotfooted it out of the massive office.

"This is better than I anticipated!" Next to me Jae Kyung is all sunny smiles and Energizer Bunny lively. Nothing dampens Jae Kyung's mood. Except for that time when she developed an interest in Jun Pyo when she was fourteen. She spent a year pursuing while he in turn, continued an eight year unsuccessful streak of pursuing Jan Di. It had been a trying time. Jan Di had discovered that she didn't like the idea of anyone taking Jun Pyo away, and Jae Kyung had realised that love and friendship sometimes clashed. In the end though, Jae Kyung gave up and went away on a long holiday, Jan Di and Jun Pyo started dating and I was still swooning over Yi Jeong from a distance and becoming increasingly dismayed as he started dating. Well, dating is an understatement. He went out with a different girl every day, sometimes two girls in one day and at school, according to Jae Kyung, he was inundated with offers from girls to do his homework, to walk him from one class to the next, to sit next to him and take his notes.

"Oi, have you been listening to me?" A small nudge from Jae Kyung's elbow brings me back to the present and I realise that we're exiting the lobby of the building. Jae Kyung's chauffeur has been instructed to wait a block away and we have to walk there. She doesn't want anyone to find out she's the JK Heiress ("as if I have no proper name" is the common complaint) and she certainly doesn't want her parents to find out about her stint as a fashion photographer. "What are you going to tell your parents later?"

It's not a genuine question but one to test if I can remember what she's coached me on. "I'll tell them that it will pay for university tuition fees, and that I am one year away from graduating from high school. I'll also tell them that if I didn't do it, the company would not have hired you and you are desperate to prove to your parents and the rest of society that you are your own person and do not intend to live off them," I recited dutifully.

"Yup, except don't sound so mechanical alright? God gave you huge eyes so make like those spaniels and turn on the emotion."

"Gee, thanks for comparing me to a dog," I mutter and get a playful punch in the side. Jae Kyung has to be the prettiest tomboy I know. Between Jan Di and her, nobody else ever dared bullied me because they would get beaten to a bloody pulp.

"You know what I mean. Feel free to blame me as much as you want to if your folks get angry okay? I know you're doing this mostly because I made you." She looks and sounds a tad guilty here so I slip my arm around hers and give her a reassuringly smile.

"That's true. But it is a new experience and it should be fun working together. Plus I know that nobody is going to take advantage of me with you around. And the money is good; my father doesn't have to cash in on the insurance he bought for me."

I am apprehensive and nervous. But if I look a deeper down inside, I'm also excited. I saw the photos for the first time just now and I couldn't quite believe that girl was me. It was like seeing myself in a totally new light. I've always been safe all my life, I've always been cautious. There's nothing wrong with that. But just this once, I'd like to try break out of that mould and be different. An image of Cutie Pie from the photo shoot pops into my head before I can stop it. It did feel nice to be popular with the guys for once.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Huh? Tell who?"

"Who else? I'm talking about So Hot."

I turn red immediately. "I knew I shouldn't have told you that." I glare at her as she giggles, oblivious to my embarrassment. So Hot is my childhood nickname for Yi Jeong and I picked it for obvious reasons. Sharing it with Jae Kyung during a sleepover has proved to be the occasional bane of my life. "And no, I'm not going to tell him."

"Why not? That'll show him not to take you for granted."

It's my turn to laugh now. "Take me for granted? Don't be silly. He only remembers I exist when he sees me. It's none of his business." I wave a dismissive hand and make it clear that I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm not telling Yi Jeong because I don't want him to think that I'm doing this in the hopes of getting his attention. I mean, I do want his attention but I don't want it to be because I suddenly started using cosmetics and am doing some modelling now. We've known each other since we were kids and we've been chatting at the studio ever since he started teaching there. If he doesn't like me by now, any attention he pays me because of this certainly isn't going to last.

…

Yi Jeong had figured out by the time he was seventeen that all clubs were the same. The music, if you listened long enough and had drank long enough, was basically all the same. The girls were all the same too, from their clothes to their hair to the reasons why they even flocked around him and the other F4 members. They all wanted the glamour and wealth that came with dating or even just sleeping with them. Jun Pyo had abstained; he was hopelessly hooked on a commoner named Geum Jan Di. Ji Hoo who had been pining for Seo Hyun ever since childhood, was now secretly pining for Jan Di, something that the other three were careful of keeping from Jun Pyo. Woo Bin had a thing for Jae Kyung but his shame over his mob connections kept him from making a move. The only one who was footloose and fancy free was him. Or was he?

"You don't look like you're having a good time," Woo Bin commented, sipping his drink. "Ew, what is this?"

"Chocolate martini. It's supposed to be the club's specialty."

"Brings a new meaning to the question: What's your favourite poison? So, what's eating you?"

Yi Jeong frowned. "Nothing."

Woo Bin leaned back against the plush seats. "You were distracted when the ladies were here. You're distracted now that they aren't here. And you asked me out, let me remind you. So that tells me two things. One, you ain't in the mood for partying. Two, you want to talk but can't spit it out."

In spite of himself, Yi Jeong smiled. Woo Bin might fool people with his laidback easy mannerisms but he was as sharp as they came, sharper actually. As the son of the mob boss at the top of the mafia food chain, he had learnt from a tender age, the value of observing and reading people. "I've got some things on my mind."

"Something to do with home?"

Yi Jeong's smile turned bitter. "No, nothing like that although I don't think the peace will hold for long."

"Affairs of the heart?" Yi Jeong's startled look and ensuing silence was answer enough. "Bingo. Tell me about it."

As always, the subject irritated him. He had thought that after Eun Jae, he would be smart enough to keep his heart all to himself. But no, apparently he had been blessed with a particularly stupid one that never learned from experience, hence his current problem. "There's nothing to tell. She's just a girl, period."

"Well I assumed she was a girl, unless you'd started batting for the other side." Woo Bin dodged the balled up napkin that Yi Jeong flung at him, laughing at his friend's outraged expression.

"Pabo. I'll get over it. I always do." How strange that she had always been there and he had never once looked at her as anything more than a friend, or rather, the friend of his best friend's girl. He had always known she was different though. She never made any moves or offered him anything. She didn't approve of his Casanova status, that much she had made clear. She'd had a crush on him when they had been children. And that was pretty much all he had known about her until six months ago, when they began meeting regularly at the studio. It was one thing knowing she had been there all this while. It was another to get to know her.

And his problem was, he liked the Chu Ga Eul he knew now.

"Hey, I tell you what. My father's just bought over a new club a few streets from here. It plays jazz, serves fancy wines and champagnes and the waitresses are hot. It's pretty mellow and has a live band performing. Let's go there and you can figure out how much you want to let me know."

The change in venue wouldn't make a difference but the last thing he wanted was to be left thinking about this matter on his own. Tonight was about distraction, especially since that soulmate incident in the studio a few weeks ago. Thinking about it now made him extremely uncomfortable; he didn't even believe in the term himself but he had been using it to see if he could get a rise out of her, to see if she liked him.

They'd stopped at a red light and Yi Jeong was fiddling with the radio station, wondering whether he wanted to bunk over at Woo Bin's when he noticed the light had turned green. "Hey, get moving."

"Bloody hell!"

"There's no need to be rude,' Yi Jeong retorted. "Where are you going?" he asked, bewildered as Woo Bin hopped out of the car.

"Hey Yi Jeong ah, you might want to look at this."

Grumbling to himself and sure that Woo Bin had taken leave of his senses, Yi Jeong got out, glad that they were next to the pavement. "So what are you…"

The rest of the sentence got lost somewhere in between his mouth and his brain as he realised what Woo Bin was looking at. It was hard to miss the gigantic billboard plastered on the building opposite them. And it was next to impossible to miss the girl who graced the advertisement.

"Is that who I think it is?" Woo Bin asked, looking nothing less than amazed.

"Put your eyes back in their sockets," Yi Jeong snapped even as he kept staring. The first panel wasn't so bad: it showed Ga Eul wearing a white blouse and jean shorts that were a bit too snug for his liking. But the second was the worst: she was wearing a backless deep blue dress with a slit up to there and her smoky eyes together with her come hither glance was going to be forever imprinted on his brain, along with those legs that looked like they went on forever. That part was okay. But having that image imprinted on the minds of countless other horny bastards was what bothered him. The third panel was a close up shot of her face.

"By Day, By Night. Simply Perfect," Woo Bin read out the caption. "Damn, Ga Eul looks hot!"

Yi Jeong was speechless. How could she not have told him? They had chatted a couple of times last week and he had even helped her with improvising the design of her vase and not once had she mentioned this modelling stint. He felt betrayed and upset and knowing that he had no good reason to feel that way only made him even angrier with himself.

"Maybe I should ask Ga Eul to go out with me."

"Don't even think about it," Yi Jeong growled. "Get back in the car; we're holding up the traffic."

"We're not holding up the traffic, buddy. It's those long, long legs and that blue dress that are."

Woo Bin's answer was as pleasant as someone taking salt and rubbing it into an open wound. "Shut up." He didn't want to think about men ogling Ga Eul's legs but he was a man and he knew precisely how men were such visual creatures.

"What's wrong with you? It's only Ga Eul." Woo Bin took one look at Yi Jeong's black expression and suddenly, the penny dropped. "Oh my God, that girl you were talking about is Ga Eul isn't it?"

Yi Jeong slid further down into his seat. The night had just gotten worse.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: Alternative Universe

Summary: Chu Ga Eul was perfectly ordinary until best friend Jae Kyung forces her to pose in one of her commercials. Now she's the hottest new model around, has plenty of suitors and a lot more money. But the thing that she wants the most lives a few blocks away, is completely out of reach and goes by the name of So Yi Jeong. What's a girl to do but up the ante when she wants the most notorious playboy around? At least that's what Jae Kyung says anyway…

**I LIKE IT (SO) HOT **

It's been a week since the advertisement campaign began and so far, the response has been good. Sales are brisk and healthy, plus Jae Kyung's getting compliments on her photography skills. Of course, they don't refer to her by her name but by her working name, Jay. Not very imaginative but I didn't tell her that. It is definitely a strange experience to see myself looking larger than life and plastered on billboards and on those huge screens that they have atop buildings at times. Even my favourite entertainment magazine has at least one full page spread featuring the Midnight Magic range. In that one, I'm in a black bodysuit with a see through aquamarine top and knee high boots. I look like an approachable vamp, whatever Jae Kyung and the stylist mean by that. I find myself keeping my head down in the bus and flipping the page quickly. When I get off at the stop, I see another Simply Perfect ad in the advertisement board and I have to physically restrain myself from barfing or strangling the man who is taking a photo of that with his handphone. I do the only thing I can: walk away and thank God that no one has recognised me yet. Maybe it's the sunglasses and the fact that I've refused to wear a stitch of make-up.

Hurrying into the studio, I ditch the glasses and make for the sanctuary of the room. I've managed to complete the bridge, thanks to some tips Yi Jeong has given me. I wonder if he'll show up today and realise that I'm hoping he will. Picking up my tools, I start incising the Weaving Maiden's robes. It's tricky, trying to get the soft seamless flow and curve of the material and I make a few mistakes on the practice vase. I'm just starting to get the hang of it when the door opens and in walks Prince Charming.

"Give me a second," I call out, manoeuvring around another curve before looking up at him. "Hi." He nods and his expression is blank. His usual smile has vanished. "Is something wrong?"

He looks irritated by my question and walks towards the big table, choosing to lean against that instead of sitting beside me on the long bench like he usually does. "So, how's everything now that your face is on billboards and in magazines?"

I'm not sure why he seems upset with this so I pick what I think is a neutral reply. "It's just a job. It pays well."

"Did you get to see the photos before the company used them?"

"Ah, yes."

"And you thought those were acceptable?"

This is beginning to sound like an interrogation, especially since his manner is so clipped and rapid. And what is he insinuating anyway? "I think they are fine. Jae… Ah, Jay the photographer said there is nothing wrong with them and I trust him." I doubt Jae Kyung has told F4 about her job and I'll keep it a secret until she says otherwise. "Besides, I'm wearing a lot more than some of your dates. And your students come to think of it. I don't recall you imposing a dress code on them." I know I sound defensive and I am. I don't feel entirely comfortable with this whole thing yet but there's no way I'm going to share that with him now.

"That's different." He looks angry now, his lips pressed in a thin line and his eyes are so cold.

"No it isn't. I'm doing a job, they're trying to attract your attention and you enjoy it."

"If you think there's nothing wrong with it, then why didn't you tell me?"

I'm on my feet now. "Tell you? Who are you? You're not my boyfriend or brother. And even if you were I don't have to report to you." By now I realise that I'm half shouting. "You have some nerve trying to make me feel ashamed of what I'm doing."

His face is pale, and I have the feeling that I've struck a nerve somewhere. I wait for his angry response but it never comes. Instead, he takes a deep breath. "You're right. You don't have to report to me. I just thought that you'd let me know, since we're friends."

We stare at each other for a few seconds before he leaves. I watch the door swing shut, hear the beating of my heart in my ears. It dawns on me that Yi Jeong and I have just had our first quarrel. He might never sit with me during pottery sessions again. And he looked hurt.

I don't want our friendship to be strained like this. Dropping my tools, I run to the door and down the corridor. I catch him just as he has his hand on the door of the classroom he teaches in. "Sunbae, wait!"

He freezes and for a second I think he's going to ignore me. But then to my relief, he turns around. I want to apologise but the words stick in my throat. He's wrong too and I don't want to appear to be a pushover.

After gnawing on my lip, I take the first step. "Look, I just wanted to keep it a secret for as long as possible. I'm not used to this whole thing. And you are right; I should have told you since we are friends. We are still friends right?"

He pauses for a moment before smiling wryly. "Most definitely. I'm sorry too, I overreacted." He holds out his hand. "Shake on it?"

I place my hand in his, giving it a firm shake and hoping he can't feel my pulse which is racing madly.

"So you want a lift back? I'll be finished with class in an hour and a half."

"Yes, thank you sunbae. I'll see you later."

"See you later. By the way Ga Eul yang, you look nice in the ads."

I'm still standing the corridor minutes after he's entered the class. I wonder whether there will ever be a day when he can't take my breath away.

…

"So, how did you get this job in the first place?" Yi Jeong looked at Ga Eul as he stopped at the red light.

"It was sort of an accident. My friend was modelling and I went to support her. The photographer suggested some test shots and I stumbled into this Simply Perfect job."

"Really? Your friend is a model?" That seemed unlikely for someone like Ga Eul. She loved reading, pottery, getting good grades and used to work part-time at a porridge shop. It seemed unlikely that she would hang out with models.

"Interested in getting her number? Or is your little black book already bursting at the seams?" She arched a brow at him.

"I'm not interested. Woo Bin might be though." Woo Bin went through models like there was no tomorrow.

"Ah, I don't think so. She doesn't fancy F4."

"Did I mention that Woo Bin especially loves a challenge?" He had meant it as a joke but her face turned serious and thoughtful. "What?"

"So what do you do with challenges once you prove that you can make the girl fall for you?"

The usual things a Don Juan and Casanova were expected to do: love them and leave them. So why did he suddenly feel mildly ashamed to be discussing these with her? "Ah, we go out until we decide that it is in our best interests to part."

"That's not what I heard. Jae Kyung says that for you and Woo Bin, the thrill is in the chase."

Damn Jae Kyung and her blabbermouth. "Well, those girls like being chased. They know what the deal is. We don't make any promises and they are in it for the fun."

She frowned and then shrugged. "I suppose as long as they understand what it's all about. Don't you feel lonely?"

He'd never thought about it. Occasionally he did feel a bit tired of it all; it was essentially meaningless but there was always a new face, a shorter skirt and the occasional ex-fling who came back for seconds. Besides, what else was there?

"Never thought about it," Yi Jeong answered firmly as he turned right into the street where Ga Eul's home was.

"So there was never a girl that was different?"

There used to be one. He didn't have to tell her about either but this was a girl he could talk to. She could be trusted to keep his secrets and he had grown comfortable with her. "A long time ago, I had a girl. She left me."

Ga Eul's eyes widened and her mouth formed a small 'O'. "I'm sorry sunbae…"

"Don't be. I deserved it, in a way." For a moment he felt a shadow of the lingering pain that always came with the thought of Eun Jae but managed to push it away. "I believe this is your stop."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realise we were here." Hurriedly, she unbuckled her seatbelt. "Thanks for the lift sunbae." She looked like she wanted to say more but then must have decided against it because she gave him a little wave before closing the door.

As he drove away, Yi Jeong found himself glancing in the rear view mirror, trying to get a last glimpse of her.  
"Aish, what is wrong with you?" he muttered in frustration. Usually he was the one who walked away without even thinking of looking behind. What was Ga Eul doing to him? And try as he might, he couldn't get that picture of her in that blue dress out of his head.

…..

"Well, normally I would recommend that you do the usual to work this out of your system but I have a feeling that the only 'wham bam' that you'll be getting is from Jan Di's foot meeting your head," Woo Bin drawled.

"Not to mention Jae Kyung's. And knowing her, she'd sic her bodyguard on you," Ji Hoo added.

They were at Woo Bin's house. Jun Pyo was not invited because the subject of discussion was Ga Eul and Jun Pyo, bless him, had a habit of blurting out things in front of Jan Di. So in the interest of preserving Yi Jeong's life and other body parts, Jun Pyo was excluded.

"Telling me that I'll be killed ten times over is not going to solve my problem. Besides, the last thing I want to do is make a move on Ga Eul yang." Yi Jeong tried to concentrate on the bull's eye in the centre but ending up sending the dart flying into the wall. "What the hell."

"Don't blame the darts my friend. You're focusing on something else. Or should I say, someone else and her never-ending legs—Don't you dare!" Woo Bin scuttled behind Ji Hoo as Yi Jeong threatened him with a dart.

"Why don't you want to make a move? I don't mean bed her. I mean woo her."

Both Yi Jeong and Woo Bin stared hard at Ji Hoo, making it clear that they thought he had just said something exceedingly stupid. "Okay, tell me why not then."

"Because I don't do relationships. I don't have the patience for it." Yi Jeong tossed another dart at the board and managed to get the outermost ring. "I'm genetically incapable of being faithful."

Amused, Ji Hoo continued plucking at the strings of the guitar, tuning it. "So you just want her to be a friend?"

What he really wanted was for her to keep being his friend and to keep her out of sight of other males. Things had been easier before she had started modelling. "I guess so."

"Well, could you be friends with her boyfriend too?"

Yi Jeong's aim went wide and the dart ended up buried in the sofa next to the board. "Geez, I think that's a 'no' Ji Hoo," Woo Bin grinned and then promptly hid behind Ji Hoo again as Yi Jeong glared at him. "Well, she will get a boyfriend eventually, especially since she's a model now. You can't hate the guy for having what you don't want."

"Well, you can't have your cake and eat it too Yi Jeong. She can't be just yours without any commitment from you."

"It might be just a phase. She's the only girl that hasn't thrown herself at you, apart from Jan Di and Jae Kyung." Woo Bin offered. "Maybe you've suddenly viewed her as one of those challenges, especially since you now know that sweet little Ga Eul yang is actually a hot babe in disguise."

That was absurd. He had never placed her in that category with his other women. She was always there, somewhere in the background, one of the good girls that he refused to mess around with. She was clever, spunky and she didn't kowtow to him like the others. He liked that a lot. And she was gorgeous when she bothered to doll herself up.

"Maybe it's just a phase. It'll pass," he agreed half-heartedly.

"What if it's not?" Ji Hoo countered.

Yi Jeong winced at the thought. "I'll cross that bridge if I come to that."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: Alternative Universe

Summary: Chu Ga Eul was perfectly ordinary until best friend Jae Kyung forces her to pose in one of her commercials. Now she's the hottest new model around, has plenty of suitors and a lot more money. But the thing that she wants the most lives a few blocks away, is completely out of reach and goes by the name of So Yi Jeong. What's a girl to do but up the ante when she wants the most notorious playboy around? At least that's what Jae Kyung says anyway…

**I LIKE IT (SO) HOT **

According to the dictionary, a phase is defined as the development of a state which is usually temporary. Temporary is also defined as impermanent, something which will not last. Too bad there was no dictionary that could define exactly how long temporary would last. In other words, Yi Jeong had no clue as to how long this phase would continue for.

Thus far, his anomalous feelings, as he had chosen to term it ("the more clinical, the better" he had said when Woo Bin complained that there were too many syllables) had lasted for slightly less than a month. In fact, he had a slight suspicion that they may have gotten worse. Symptoms included an accelerated pulse rate whenever Ga Eul appeared, slightly sweaty palms, and incessant checking out of her figure, especially when she wore those black tights that had made several guest appearances in a couple of dreams that had ended messily for him. And, in spite of all those, he refused to avoid her. In fact, they had lapsed into a comfortable routine at the studio. If she was in the room working on her project, he would make sure he popped by to spend some time with her either before or after his classes. He invariably ended up sending her home. They talked during their work in between peaceful interludes of silence. Once, she had dragged him to a hamburger joint and had ordered spicy burgers and wasabi fries for them. He didn't tell her that he had spent the night hugging the toilet bowl.

Maybe he should add stupidity to his list of ailments, Yi Jeong thought to himself even as he caught his gaze sneaking over to Ga Eul instead of the bowl that he was moulding. He loved the way she pulled her hair into a loose bun, the way the soft tendrils brushed her neck. He was not helping himself by trying to be near her whenever he had the chance to. Yet, he couldn't very well avoid her. She would be hurt and he would not have an explanation he could give her. Hence, to spare her feelings, he would suffer in silence. It was the noble thing to do, he told himself. A tiny voice at the back of his mind still insisted that he was being stupid for believing that to be true.

"Sunbae, am I doing something wrong?"

"What?" Yi Jeong realised that she had stopped her work and was now looking at him.

"I mean, you're staring at me. Have I incised the Cowherd wrongly? He does look a little off centre, not as close to the Weaving Maiden as I had intended." Ga Eul bit on her lower lip, a sign that she was anxious.

With herculean effort, Yi Jeong tried not to imagine himself biting on her lower lip but failed miserably. "No, I was just thinking, that's all."

"Are you worried about something?"

Sweet Ga Eul yang, always so concerned about others. Little did she know he was entertaining less than wholesome thoughts about her. He really was a jerk. "No, I'm just trying to remember when you started taking pottery lessons."

She smiled and picked up her tools again. "I started about five years ago. It was because of you actually."

"Me?" Yi Jeong's ears perked up and for the moment, he abandoned the bowl in his hands.

"Yup, I was inspired by the great So Yi Jeong, potter prodigy and genius," she said playfully. "We were at Jae Kyung's birthday party. I noticed that you had wondered off, you seemed preoccupied that day. Later I found you perusing the ceramics her parents had displayed in the hallways."

"I told you that pottery was one of the greatest art forms." He remembered that day clearly, not because of the party or speaking with her about pottery. What happened before the party would forever be etched in his mind.

"Every artist will say that about the art he specialises in. But what you said was that it helped you to focus, that it have you a sense of control, of purpose because you had the responsibility of shaping the work with your bare hands. You told me about the many different kinds of pottery, the cultural value that Korean pottery has. I felt so interested that the next day, I looked for a place that offered pottery lessons. In a nutshell, I found this place and here I am today. Thanks to you."

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't have the passion and the aptitude, so I can't take full credit." Still, it made him happy to know that he had helped her find something she loved. "But you were right; I did have something on my mind that day."

Ga Eul was watching him, a curious expression on her face but she asked no questions. She was waiting for him to tell her if he wanted to. Apart from his best friends, he had never shared this with anyone else. Jae Kyung knew a bit about his family but he knew that she wouldn't gossip about them to Ga Eul. Yi Jeong wondered how Ga Eul would react.

"I caught my father in bed with his mistress that day, in our house. My mother was at home and I didn't think twice before running to her. There was a furious row; she broke everything in sight."

Ga Eul looked horrified. "Was that the first time you found out about…your father?"

Absently, he wiped his hands with a damp cloth he kept on the table. "I'd had an inkling. But I never expected him to be so bold. I think he was trying to make my mother divorce him actually."

"He didn't want to ask her for a divorce?"

"He didn't dare. My grandfather would have disowned him at once. No one in the So family gets a divorce. It's better that we all live under one unhappy roof together. The scandal of adultery doesn't outweigh that of a divorce." Yi Jeong gave a small bitter laugh before glancing at her. "Does this make you uncomfortable?"

She clasped her hands together, resting them on her knees and a few moments passed before she replied. "Somewhat, but I'm glad you shared this with me. And I am sorry that you have had such painful experiences." Reaching over, she touched his hand and gave him such a gentle smile that his heart ached.

"One gets used to it," he said, trying to sound dismissive. He'd said more than he had intended to and it alarmed him, the way she had gotten under his skin without even trying. "And in a couple of years, that'll be me."

She withdrew her hand and Yi Jeong could sense her disapproval before she even spoke. Good. He needed her to be upset, he needed the distance so he could regain his equilibrium.

"What do you mean?"

"In my world, our marriages are all arranged. We don't get to choose whom we love, if we are even capable of that emotion. So we spend as much time fooling around before we get tied down to an unhappy wife. Or, if we are lucky, we'll marry women that will love our wealth more than us, and therefore won't make emotional demands—"

"That's terrible!" she interrupted him furiously. "Is that what you really want for yourself? To cheat on your wife and make her miserable? How could you be so irresponsible when two lives are at stake?"

"Hey, I didn't ask for this. I just roll with the punches and take what's handed out to me," he retorted.

"That sounds like an excuse. You may not think you are lonely now but trust me, you are going to be if you keep up this way. You can't even fight for what you want. No wonder she left you—"

Her hands flew to her mouth but it was too late. The words were ringing clearly in his ears. Very slowly, he stood up and picked up his toolkit. "You may know some of my secrets but it doesn't mean you have the right to be smugly self-righteous."

He knew his words crushed her, he could see the hurt in her eyes. But words spoken could not be taken back or forgotten. So he walked away, leaving her behind alone in that room.

…..

A fortnight later, they were still not speaking to each other. She still came in to work at the studio at the same time but he refused to see her. His pride would not allow it. She on the other hand, was right and therefore she would not apologise. Maybe this was for the best, he consoled himself as he nursed a glass of brandy.

"Hey, there you are!"

Usually he enjoyed his friends' company but this time, the sight of Ji Hoo and Woo Bin was not so welcome. Still, he didn't want to offend them so he said nothing as they slid into the lounge seats beside him. "Where's Jun Pyo?"

"He's banned from nightclubs remember? I must hand it to Geum Jan Di indeed. She's got the leader of F4 collared and whipped completely."

"Well, you can trust a commoner girl to turn F4 into a complete mess." Ji Hoo nodded slightly at Woo Bin who then proceeded to slip a fashion magazine out from his jacket. "By the way, there's something you might want to see."

"I see you've graduated to more advanced reading material," Yi Jeong drawled.

"You wound me deeply," Woo Bin sighed. "Still, I must point out that a straight man never buys fashion magazines to read them. He buys them to gawk at the girls inside. Feast your eyes on this." And with that, he dropped the opened magazine onto Yi Jeong's lap.

He was about to brush it away when he froze. Yi Jeong couldn't quite believe his eyes.

It was a photo spread featuring some branded shoes but the names completely escaped Yi Jeong. All he could see was Ga Eul seated sideways on a chair, her bare arms hugging the curved ebony back, as she smiled almost mischievously at the camera, her bare legs exposed almost up to the tops of her thighs before the back of the chair blocked them from view. She was wearing ankle strap stilettos with heels so high and narrow that they could double as murder weapons.

"Yeah, we thought she wasn't wearing any clothes too at first," Woo Bin said with almost obscene cheerfulness.

He hadn't known that it was possible to feel furious and aroused at the same time just by looking at her pictures. The next page was just as bad. She stood with her back facing the camera, wearing boots and wrapping a short trenchcoat around her, only that the latter had slipped partway down her back, exposing the fact that it was bare.

"Wait till you see the one on the bed. It looks like she's wrapped in just a silk sheet and there are these crystal encrusted satin shoes…" Woo Bin gradually stopped talking when Yi Jeong shot him a glare that was nothing short of lethal.

"I'm not interested." The magazine was tossed unceremoniously back at Woo Bin. "Don't ever show me such things again."

"Hey, I thought the spread was a little raunchy for shoes but the caption does say that these are all you need to make a statement."

Yi Jeong wondered if Woo Bin was just acting stupid or being stupid. There was a good chance that it was both.

"It's pretty tame compared to some of the situations we've been in actually," Ji Hoo said blithely. "It isn't that big a deal."

"And the point of showing me this is?"

"We just thought you might want to know. This is the girl you like after all."

Yi Jeong looked away from Ji Hoo's knowing gaze. "Guys, this isn't a good night—" He stopped when his phone started to ring. He took one look at the screen and excused himself to take the call.

Ji Hoo and Woo Bin were speculating if it was Ga Eul who had called when Yi Jeong reappeared. "Bad news?" Woo Bin asked tentatively. "You look upset."

Upset didn't begin to describe how he was feeling. "That was Il Hyun. He's finally coming back from the States and he's bringing his fiancée with him. Her name is Cha Eun Jae. They're having an engagement party next week."

For once, both Ji Hoo and Woo Bin didn't know what to say. They didn't stop Yi Jeong as he reached for the bottle of brandy and poured himself one full glass after another.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: Alternative Universe

Summary: Chu Ga Eul was perfectly ordinary until best friend Jae Kyung forces her to pose in one of her commercials. Now she's the hottest new model around, has plenty of suitors and a lot more money. But the thing that she wants the most lives a few blocks away, is completely out of reach and goes by the name of So Yi Jeong. What's a girl to do but up the ante when she wants the most notorious playboy around? At least that's what Jae Kyung says anyway…

**I LIKE IT (SO) HOT **

He missed classes again. That makes it twice in a row and Yi Jeong is going to be in big trouble if he keeps this up. I'm usually not a cowardly person; I can be quite daring when I need to be. But it is the first time I am at Yi Jeong's house and standing outside his studio, my hand hovering in mid air, I am having third and fourth thoughts about doing this.

I'm still upset with him, but my concern silences my anger for now. He needs to get back to the studio and make up for those lost lessons, if not it's back to the courts for him. More selfishly, I want to see him because I miss him but he doesn't have to know that and I would prefer to lie to myself about that too. I just don't know how he's going to respond to me. Nonetheless, nothing ventured, nothing gained. And before I can talk myself out of it, I knock on the door, hard. No response. I knock again. He has to be in there; I had Jae Kyung check with Woo Bin who confirmed that Yi Jeong was at home and working in his studio.

"Sunbae, I know you're in there," I call loudly. "Sunbae, we need to talk."

Silence. Okay, that's fine too. "I'll just let myself in," I say with a lot more bravado than I actually have. Tentatively, I push at the door and it swings inwards, to my relief. I walk in.

He's seated on a long bench at the far side of the studio with his back to me. "Sunbae?"

"You just don't know how to take no for an answer."

That's not exactly a warm welcome but it'll do. It sounds better than "get out" so I guess that's a small step in the right direction. Clutching my little bag as though it will give me a bit more security, I approach him, wincing at the sound of my heels on the wooden floor. I look at him, waiting for a sign but the way he's acting, I might as well be invisible. He seems to be looking at nothing and he certainly isn't talking, so I sit down and wait.

After what seems like ten minutes, I glance discreetly at my watch and try not to feel horrified that only four have passed. I'm sitting next to a handsome boy who makes me see stars when he smiles so why isn't relativity kicking in? Unless Einstein was lying.

"But then again, that's what I like about you."

"Huh?"

He turns slightly and looks at me. "You're not a pushover."

I feel flattered but still a bit confused. "So you're not angry with me anymore?"

He holds out his hand and I gladly accept the truce. His palm is smooth and dry against mine, so warm and it feels so right.

"I just needed some time to think about what you said. I think I was angry you were right and told me the truth to my face."

"I could've been a little more sensitive," I say with more than a touch of guilt. It's one thing to be right; it's another to forget about the feeling's of the other person involved.

We smile, a mixture of relief, shyness and some slight awkwardness in them, or at least I'm sure it's in mine. And then he speaks so softly that I have to strain to hear him even in the perfect silence. What I hear blows me away.

"I'll be seeing her tonight."

All I can think about is how much I'll miss him when he's gone from my life.

"She's holding an engagement party. Her fiancé is my brother."

One minute I'm ecstatic to hear she's unavailable and guilty for rejoicing over the cause of his grief. But the mention of his brother wipes out the former feeling completely. What is wrong with Yi Jeong's family? Why does everything have to be so complex with them?

"He didn't know that we cared for each other once. But when it became clear I would not commit, she couldn't wait anymore and went to the States. She met him there."

Talk about coincidences and sheer bad luck, for Yi Jeong that is. "Do you really want to go to this party?"

He laughs and it sounds bitter to me. His shoulders are slumped and I imagine resignation, not to mention some trepidation, must be weighing them down. If it had been me I would have refused to show up. Let the gossipers say what they want, all that matters is that I don't break down in tears. I don't want that to happen to him.

"I can't refuse to attend. My mother insisted on throwing this party for Il Hyun and Eun Jae even though they didn't want it. As it is, my father is not attending and my grandfather's not well. If I'm absent, tongues will wag and my brother does not deserve that."

I nod, and all this while, I am realising how far apart our worlds are. I suppose when you are that rich and well known, appearances are not just important, they may well be everything. "So if you are the support, then how about your support team?" I quip, hoping to distract him.

"My friends I suppose. They've been invited too so I guess I can someone can drive me home when I've drunk too much."

I want to take his hand again but I stop myself. Friends don't do things like that. "Maybe you should get a date that can drive."

"Don't have one."

"So Yi Jeong doesn't have a date?" I exclaim in a shocked tone and clasp my hands to my face. I look and feel silly but it works; he finally cracks a smile.

"Pabo," he mutters. "I don't want to deal with a clingy woman while I'm trying not to see Eun Jae standing next to my brother. Although showing up with a gorgeous date wouldn't hurt."

Although it hurts to hear that he still feels so much for her, I smile to mask it. What he just said has given me an idea. I can hear my heart beating in my ears again and I look down, focusing on the shiny beads of my shoes. "Well, how about a friend who won't cling to you and who's not that bad looking?"

He looks confused for a moment and then completely shocked as my words register. "You want to be my date?"

The disbelief in his voice stings and I start to back-peddle. "Not your date, just to accompany you there. And I can drive. You can drink as much as you want." Fat chance of that happening though if I have my way.

He quirks a brow at me and I swear he's laughing even though his expression is completely straight. "That is what's known as a date Ga Eul yang."

"But since we're not really dating, I'm not your date. Okay fine, I'll be your fake date. It'll be a pretend date, alright?"

He looks thoughtful for a moment and I let him consider the offer. Part of me wants him to say yes, the other part hopes he says no. I'm certainly not doing myself any favours if I want to get over him.

"Ga Eul yang?"

"Made up your mind yet?"

"Would you like to go out with me tonight?" His voice is soft and low and he's looking at me so intently that for a moment, I think that it's real.

"Of course, sunbae." My voice doesn't shake at all, which is a miracle.

"So what time should I pick you up?"

"Send me the address. I'll meet you there and now, I've got to go shopping." I stand up and he walks me to the door.

"I could go with you," he offers as he holds it open. "I don't mind."

Sorry Yi Jeong, but this is my first formal event in front of society's bigwigs and I've got someone else in mind. I feel nervous enough and the last thing I want to think about is you standing outside the changing room while I'm in there going through dresses. "Jae will help me. S…He's great with picking out clothes. Look at the photographs he takes."

Yi Jeong's expression darkens and his eyes narrow a little. "Yes, I saw the photo shoot you did for the shoes. Woo Bin and Ji Hoo showed it to me," he says, anticipating the question.

"Don't look so disapproving. Jae said it was okay and I trust his judgement."

"Maybe you should introduce us sometime soon."

"I'll think about it." Like hell I will. "But I'm sure you'll like him. The two of you are so similar: young, rich, tall and good-looking." I grin at him and wave good-bye as I skip out the door before he can stop me.

"Ga Eul yang!"

"Can't stay sunbae, I have to go buy a dress. By the way, you are coming in for classes aren't you?"

He rolls his eyes but nods. Great, mission one accomplished. All I need now is a killer dress and some great make-up. Taking out my phone, I call Jae Kyung. If there ever is a time when I need to look absolutely stunning, this it is.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: Alternative Universe

Summary: Chu Ga Eul was perfectly ordinary until best friend Jae Kyung forces her to pose in one of her commercials. Now she's the hottest new model around, has plenty of suitors and a lot more money. But the thing that she wants the most lives a few blocks away, is completely out of reach and goes by the name of So Yi Jeong. What's a girl to do but up the ante when she wants the most notorious playboy around? At least that's what Jae Kyung says anyway…

_A/N: Oh goodness, I did skip a chapter indeed. Thanks to aznlittlelil for pointing it out. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. :) It's been awhile since this has been around and I'm glad it's still remembered and/or enjoyed even now. _

**I LIKE IT (SO) HOT **

We have two hours left and we still haven't found a dress. Even I was starting to panic a little. At home, there was a hair and make-up crew that I had assembled which was patiently waiting for us, which is exactly what they should do since I am paying all of them by the hour. But then again, top notch assistance is extremely important, especially since this is Ga Eul's first date with Yi Jeong. Also, Woo Bin will be there and this is my chance to dress up and knock his eyeballs so far back into their sockets that he'll have to search around in that thick skull of his to find them. Did I mention I'm a little frustrated with him not making a move on me yet? But I'm sure everyone will understand when I tell them that I've been waiting for two years.

"How about this?" Ga Eul has pulled out a pink confection from the rack.

"It's pretty but too ordinary."

She rolls her eyes but puts it back. "And how about this one?"

"Orange? It's not that kind of party."

"This one?"

"Too old."

"And this one?"

"Too last season. The couture and fashion hounds there will spot that in a second."

She gives a gigantic sigh to convey her irritation and I ignore it. I know she doesn't mean it and I can't be kind and sensitive when we have one hour and fifty minutes left. I pull out an ivory dress, it's short with soft dreamy folds that fall flattering to the knee and it's strapless with black beading around the bodice. It's almost ethereal but too bridesmaid looking perhaps. I hold this up and look over at Ga Eul, trying to imagine her in this. At that moment, she pushes something aside on the rack, something very pretty that catches my eye.

"Wait! I'll buy this." I hand the dress over to the saleswoman and rush over to Ga Eul's side. "What was that?" Without waiting for her to hand it over, I grab the dress and hold it out. I was wrong, it's not very pretty. "It's gorgeous!" I breathe. "And it's the perfect colour for you."

"Gold? And isn't it too daring?"

I raise an eyebrow at Ga Eul. "After your last photo shoot, one would think you would have changed your mind about what constitutes daring."

"Hey! I was dressed at all times even though it didn't seem that way in the shots. I had a tube top and short tights on."

"And those aren't daring?"

While Ga Eul is frowning and trying to work out the logic of my argument, I examine the gown. It's a halter neck dress which is completely backless, which is probably why Ga Eul passed it over at once. The front is daring, two separate soft gentle folds that are clinched at the waist are all that will preserve her modesty. The material is very rich and soft, it glimmers under the lights. The skirt of the gown ends in elegant folds that pool on the floor like liquid gold. Ga Eul is right; it is daring, even by my standards. But Yi Jeong would have to be blind not to react to her in this dress. "We can adjust the front so that it covers a bit more. But this is your dress."

She looks panicked. "Jae Kyung, I can't wear that. I'll feel so uncomfortable—"

"I'll give you some soju on the way there in the car." And with that, I pass the dress over to the saleswoman and tell her to bag it. That dress is coming home with us.

"It's too expensive! Did you see the price?"

Waving a hand to dismiss her concerns, I go back to the rack. Now I need to find a dress of my own. "It's my treat. Small price to pay to see So Yi Jeong's tongue hit the floor and roll out like a red carpet."

Ga Eul turns completely red and she mutters something under her breath that I can't quite catch. "What was that?"

"Nothing. Thanks for buying the dress, I think."

I send Ga Eul to another part of the shop to look for shoes, giving the saleswoman strict instructions to get something either with crystals or in a soft nude colour, nothing too complicated. Actually, she could be barefooted for all anyone would know, the gown would cover it up. But still, it's the overall look and great shoes make a difference, visible or otherwise.

Now, if only I could find a dress that will make Woo Bin realise I'm not just a monkey tomboy…

…

We're slightly early, but definitely on time. Most of the younger socialites usually skip cocktails because they find them too boring but I decided we should mingle. Number one, because my parents are in America and need me to convey their well wishes to Mrs So, Il Hyun and Eun Jae. Number two, because while I am doing that, I'm going to leave Ga Eul alone and watch as the men swarm in.

"Are you sure I look alright?"

Coming from anyone else, it would have been fishing for compliments. But Ga Eul looks so uncertain that for a moment, I feel protective, like she really is the younger sister I always imagine her to be. "You look like a golden goddess. And stop fidgeting with the front. There's enough sticky tape in there to silence a roomful of gossipmongers and I assure you, nothing will pop out."

Her hair is swept in a soft loose bun, and she has gold drop earrings on and an antique gold ring with a cluster of rubies sitting on top of it that will blind anyone who looks too closely at it. All this is mine and my parents would kill me for letting Ga Eul wear a ring that has been in my family for one hundred years but what they don't know won't hurt them and most importantly, me.

She squeezes my hand appreciatively and I feel a little guilty about throwing her to the sharks. But if I tell her, she's going to hide in the ladies and wait until Yi Jeong appears. So to make up for it, I open the limousine's mini-bar and pour a drink for her.

"What's this?

"Absolut Kurant, just enough for one shot. For courage and to your first date with Yi Jeong."

"You mean our first pretend date," she corrects before we down our drinks. But perhaps with a little bit of luck, some alcohol to sweep away inhibitions and one hell of a dress, it won't end as a pretend date.

…..

I sip tentatively at the champagne, trying to resist the urge to drink the entire glass at one go. Jae Kyung seems delighted by the response when we stepped into the huge ballroom but I just feel conspicuous. However, it does feel good to see a couple of opened mouths and glazed eyes as we walk through the crowd. None of the F4 members were in sight, including Yi Jeong. And just when I tell myself it's alright and that I have Jae Kyung, she tells me that she has to go speak to Mrs So and her family and that I should just wait here for her. And so I am, standing here with one glass in my hand and my purse in the other, feeling completely out of place. Maybe I should go to the ladies and wait for Yi Jeong to get here.

"Hey beautiful."

I look up, an automatic smile pasted on my face. I'm so grateful for some company that I ignore the smarminess of the pick-up line. "Hey yourself," I shoot back.

"So, why are you standing here all alone?" He smiles at me and I realise he actually isn't too bad looking. At least he's tall and has size. "I'm Soo Pyo, by the way." He takes my glass from me so that we can shake hands and then hands it back to me. I can't help but think of Yi Jeong.

"I'm Ga Eul," I introduce myself. "And I'm not alone. My friend knows the So family so she's gone over to congratulate them."

"You look familiar…"

I wait for him to guess who I am and before long, he realises I am the Simply Perfect model. He says a few things, one of which is that I really am perfect and I try not to roll my eyes at that line. I'm wondering how to continue the conversation when suddenly, another man comes up to Soo Pyo and says hi. Apparently they are friends, although Soo Pyo doesn't look too happy. Naturally we are introduced and after a few minutes, I realise that all three of us are in a conversation. I try looking out for Jae Kyung but it's a bit hard with two tall men standing in front of you.

And then another friend comes by and then another. And another. If this keeps up, I'm not going to remember anyone's name!

…

I'm nibbling on some shrimp and keeping an eye on Ga Eul and her growing crowd of admirers when I hear a collective feminine gasp followed by some whining and swooning. F4 are officially in the house. Swallowing the rest of my shrimp, I hurry to the staircase and wait impatiently for them to descend it. They all look very handsome and smart, especially Woo Bin but I am biased.

Yi Jeong is scanning the room, looking for Ga Eul I presume. Since the place is crowded, it's up to me to give him a push in the right direction.

"Be still my heart," I sigh and flutter my lashes in an exaggerated fashion. "Hello handsome, all four of you." I wink at Jun Pyo and he rolls his eyes at me. He hasn't brought Jan Di along, which is not surprising since Darth Mother Gu is also in the house and nobody wants to watch a war start. Besides, Jan Di hates these kinds of social events. And I didn't tell her that Ga Eul is attending. If she were here, there would be a lot of dead men lying around and Ga Eul would be wrapped in sackcloth and on her way home.

"Hey Monkey, you look nice." Woo Bin gives me an appreciate look-over and I do a little twirl. I ended up wearing the ivory dress. It's deceptively simple but classic, and wearing black diamonds makes me look even fairer. I feel like a princess and what do you know? There is a prince available.

"Jae Kyung, have you seen Ga Eul? I sent her a message awhile ago and she told me that she's here already but I can't see her anywhere."

"Well, I can't see her too, not with all those men around her."

Four pairs of eyes zoom in on me and a silence descends as I point in the direction where I last left her. "She was alone for a few minutes when I went to give your mother my well wishes and to let her know the gifts will arrive tomorrow. When I got back, it was impossible to get through the crowd! I mean, the guys behaved as though I wasn't even there. All they wanted to do was talk to Ga Eul or look at Ga Eul…"

I haven't finished speaking before Yi Jeong stomps off, looking icily furious.

"Somehow, I get the feeling that Yi Jeong is being set up," Ji Hoo murmurs, giving me a pointed look.

I shrug innocently but my wide grin gives me away. "He won't know what hit him when he sees her in that dress."

"I knew you were making it up," Woo Bin snorts. "As if any guy could ignore you."

It's not often that the cat gets my tongue but Song Woo Bin sometimes manages to do it.

"Besides, if you really wanted to get through and they were in the way, you would have beaten them to a bloody pulp and walked over their bodies," Jun Pyo says knowingly.

"I can think of beating someone else to a bloody pulp," I say sweetly. "Can you get me another drink Prince Song?"

"Anything you say, Princess Monkey."

….

It's getting a little overwhelming, especially when I realise that there are so many guys around me. And I don't want to answer personal questions. What do I study, where do I study, when's my next advertisement coming out, is my birthday really in autumn, how old I am (!) and the list goes on. At first the attention was nice and I could juggle the guys but once number seven joined in, I started struggling.

"Hey, look who's here," someone says and I realise that Jun Pyo, Yi Jeong, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo have arrived.

"Ga Eul-ssi, you may not know who that is but So Yi Jeong is the biggest playboy this side of the world. Don't be taken in by him yah? In fact, you should stick with me for the rest of the evening."

Obviously Big Mouth over there has had too much to drink and is oblivious to the glare I send his way.

"Hey, didn't Yi Jeong use to date Eun Jae? I heard a rumour about that going around. Geez, imagine how embarrassing this must be for him."

"Casanova being made to eat humble pie. And by his own brother too."

There are sniggers all around and I realise that men, in their own way, can be as bitchy as the female of the species.

"Oh look! He's coming over."

My heart jumps into my mouth and I put down my glass. I don't want to do something stupid like spill my drink down my front. I wonder if he'll like the way I look tonight.

Although they look reluctant, the other guys make way for him and it is clear who the alpha male in this pack is. For a small eternity he just stands there, looking at me and I completely forget about all the other people. He's all I can see.

"Hello Ga Eul yang," he says very softly.

"Sunbae."

And then he holds out his hand, an indication that I should go with him. I gladly comply, relieved to be rescued from this crowd. "Sorry gentlemen, but I have to leave now. It was fun talking to you all."

"Aw, don't go Ga Eul-ssi," some of them mutter, shooting murderous stares at Yi Jeong who's completely unfazed.

There's no need to reply but I remember the cruel comments they were making and I can't resist taking a shot at them. "I have to. This is the man who has stolen my heart and won't return it to me. So I have no choice but to follow him."

I feel Yi Jeong's eyes on me but I don't dare look up. Instead, I smile sweetly at my crestfallen would-be suitors, and wave at them before tucking my arm around Yi Jeong's as I let him lead me away.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: Alternative Universe

Summary: Chu Ga Eul was perfectly ordinary until best friend Jae Kyung forces her to pose in one of her commercials. Now she's the hottest new model around, has plenty of suitors and a lot more money. But the thing that she wants the most lives a few blocks away, is completely out of reach and goes by the name of So Yi Jeong. What's a girl to do but up the ante when she wants the most notorious playboy around? At least that's what Jae Kyung says anyway…

_A/N: If you're confused about the recent "update", please note that I skipped a chapter while updating. This really ought to be Chapter 8 and the previous chapter is really the new upload. Thanks to aznlittlelil for pointing out I had missed a chapter. _

**I LIKE IT (SO) HOT **

Having Ga Eul there was both heavenly and torturous. On one hand, Eun Jae was sitting one table away with his brother and it was clear that they were in love. On the other hand, he wasn't sure that he was completely out of love with her and yet he couldn't pull his eyes away from Ga Eul and it was one hell of a battle trying not to stare down her front, however inconspicuously. So this is what those songs meant when they talked about being torn in two.

And it was pretty clear that he was never going to be friends with Ga Eul's boyfriend, if she ever had one. The sight of those men surrounding her had made his blood boil and he had felt an irrational possessiveness sweep through him. She was only his friend, his mind said but his heart made him react in ways that clearly stretched beyond the mere platonic. And when she had said that he was the man who had stolen her heart, he had wanted to believe that. He was dangerously close to forgetting that they were only pretending to be a couple. Maybe this wasn't a phase after all, maybe it was here to stay. So what was he going to do about it?

Movement startled him and he realised that she was getting up. "Where are you going?" he asked before he could stop himself.

She looked surprised but amused. "I'm going to the ladies, sunbae." And then her mouth curved into a mischievous smile that made him want to pull her down to him and kiss her until she gasped for breath in his arms. "Would you like to come along?"

Across the table Jun Pyo started coughing violently, dropping his fork. Woo Bin slapped him hard on the back a few times before he finally managed to stop. By that time, Yi Jeong realised that Ga Eul had slipped away.

"I think I inhaled that piece of chicken," Jun Pyo said, rubbing his throat. "Since when did Ga Eul get so bold? It must be your doing."

Jae Kyung blinked innocently. "I doubt it. I've known her for years and she's always been the same. Modelling must have changed her. It does make a girl more confident you know, knowing that multitudes of hot-blooded men are lusting after you. What do you think they do with those pictures of her?"

Once again, all four pairs of eyes zoomed in on her, only this time they were utterly scandalised. Yi Jeong for once wished that he had never heard Jae Kyung at all. It was bad enough that he knew out there somewhere, there were perverts like that but to hear someone else vocalise it was even worse. He couldn't even live in denial now.

"Please, like you guys aren't guilty of the same thing at one time or another in your lives. So stop staring at me."

Yi Jeong was the first to look away. While he had resisted the urge to indulge in those kinds of activities while imagining her face and body, it still hadn't stopped her from making her way into his dreams which inevitably ended messily. He felt guilty but there was nothing he could do about those.

Ji Hoo tapped Yi Jeong on his shoulder. "Three o'clock."

Yi Jeong wondered if Ji Hoo had lost his marbles when the latter sighed. "Ga Eul's been waylaid. Look to your right."

Woo Bin was about to laugh when he felt a spiked heel land on his foot, turning laughter into a semi howl of pain which he swallowed. Real men didn't scream, at least not outwardly. "What was that for?"

"If you had laughed, Yi Jeong might have stayed put and left Ga Eul alone. And you would have ruined my plan."

"So you are plotting!"

"Well, they are so clueless. Those two dorks, especially your good friend, need all the help they can get."

What could he say? She was right. And from the way Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo were nodding, it was clear that they agreed with her.

…

"I really have to go," I say as politely as possible, trying to edge my way around the man. I don't know what his name is, I wasn't paying attention when he barged into my path and introduced himself.

"Aw, come on. Just stay and chat for a bit." He leans down and I back a few steps up but he follows me. Not only do I not want to smell more of his alcohol laced breath than I can help, I don't like the leer in his eyes. I suddenly feel like a piece of meat and worse, I'm starting to feel scared even though I'm in a ballroom full of people.

"I'm afraid she can't do that. And the lady did say she wanted to leave."

Relief rushes over me and as Mr Obnoxious turns around, I see Yi Jeong there. He might be drop dead gorgeous but when he is angry, he looks downright intimidating. Apparently, Mr Obnoxious thinks so too and backs off, allowing me to walk over to Yi Jeong on trembling legs.

Strong arms engulf me as he pulls me close to his side. "Are you alright?" His warm dark eyes are so full of concern. I can feel myself falling into them, into him.

"I am now. Maybe I'll just call you my bodyguard from now on," I joke. Humour might douse my yearning for him. What am I thinking? His ex-sweetheart is in the room and he's clearly not over her but here I am, hoping for a fairytale.

Before we make it make to the table, the lights dim. The emcee announces that the engaged couple will know have their first dance together. Yi Jeong looks stricken and I slip my hand into his cold one, squeezing it tightly. He doesn't look at me, but I can feel him return the squeeze before he laces his fingers with mine. Encouraged, I tug on his hand and lead him to a large column near a corner; it's darker there so less prying eyes will be able to see him. Besides, he's with me and people will think he's up to his usual playboy antics. I'd rather they think I'm cheap than let them think he's a loser. I think I must love him.

Gently I wrap my arms around him, and lean my head on his shoulder. To the rest of the world we look like a couple in love. He doesn't resist and I use the silence to observe the couple gliding across the floor. Il Hyun is not as good looking as Yi Jeong but he has looks that grow on a person. Eun Jae looks like a real princess; she's tall, fair and classically beautiful. She's smiled and waved at me the few times we've made eye contact, and it's clear that she has moved on. I can see why Yi Jeong still feels regret for letting her go.

"Three years ago." He speaks so quietly and suddenly that for a moment, I don't realise it. The arm around my waist tightens and I feel his fingers splayed across the bare skin of my back. "She asked me to meet her the next morning, she gave me an envelope."

He stops and I realise he needs me to coax it out of him. "What happened?"

"I didn't want to look at it. I put it aside, got drunk and managed to forget it until a whole day later. When I opened the envelope, I realised she had given me a ticket to Sweden. The flight had been scheduled to leave that day by noon. She never boarded the plane; she disappeared and I couldn't find out where she had gone."

I don't know whom to feel sorrier for: Yi Jeong for being so stupid or Eun Jae who must have been crushed by his rejection.

"That's why I don't believe in happy endings," he finishes.

Some time passes before I speak. "Eun Jae looks happy to me. And Il Hyun is her happy ending and beginning." I look up at him and he looks quite stunned by my words. I love him but I'm not going to coddle him. "You have to make your happy ending Yi Jeong sunbae. Only the courageous will conquer love."

Yi Jeong opens his mouth and then closes it again. He wants to argue but he has no defence against what my words. Good, he can stew over them. I lay my head down on his shoulder again. The first dance has ended and more couples have taken to the floor. To my delight, Woo Bin and Jae Kyung are out there and they look like they are having a good time. I wonder when Woo Bin will realise that she's perfect for him.

Still no comeback from Yi Jeong. But I realise that he holds me until I suggest that we go back to the table and sit down. As much as I want to spend the rest of the evening and night there, the high heels are killing my feet and his embrace is murder on my self control.

We sit through the rest of the event in comfortable silence. I don't find it strange and pretend that I don't see Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo staring when Yi Jeong takes my hand and puts it on his lap, his hand over mine. Something has changed between us tonight and I'm not sure what to do about this. We're in no man's land, neither friends nor lovers.

Apparently, Yi Jeong must have been thinking about it to because towards the end of the party, he whispers into my ear and tells me to wait for him while he says good bye to his family. He also tells me not to go with Jae Kyung; he'll drive me back.

So I wait until he returns for me. I wave good-bye to Jae Kyung when her chauffeur comes to pick her up, to the rest when a valet arrives with Yi Jeong's Lotus. I fasten my seatbelt and lean back as he pulls away from the hotel, staring out the window at the orange lamplight that baths the road.

"Let me take you home."

I smile and turn to him. "I know you are driving me home sunbae. That's why you asked me to wait."

He doesn't smile, he looks tense actually. "That's not what I meant. Not your home. I want to take you home."

I can't breathe when I realise what he's saying. The car feels very small and cramped suddenly. And above all, I don't know what to do. I want to say yes and no, and either way, I am afraid. But as the seconds tick by, I realise I am more afraid of saying no. So very softly, I say "Okay" and I go back to looking out of the window, wondering what it is that I have done.


End file.
